Aeolus Region
Environment and Geography The Aeolus region can be split into two distinct areas. Forest and mountain. While the region is referred to a 'Mountainous Forest' as it all exists in at least some incline from the base at the wall of Venti, it is a more prominent distinction at the base of Baraqijal Mountain, where the forest slowly begins to thin out and rocky terrain becomes more visible. Tree thinning at Baraqijal Mountain could be attributed to various reasons including forestry and carving into the mountain to create Baraqijal City. it is an important note that the higher one goes into the Aeolus region, the harder for the Windmill Flier system to work properly. Temperatures in Central Aeolus tend to keep between 5 and 12 degrees celcius during the summer and fall seasons, becoming colder, the closer toward Boreas one travels to, and warmer, the closer toward Zephyrus. During winter and spring, the temperatures low to -2 to 5 degrees celcius, same concepts applying, depending on which region you're closer to. Location Aeolus is the northwest region of Alterius. It borders Boreas to the East, and Zephyrus to the south. Known Important Terrain Features *'Baraqijal Mountain' The massive mountain at the northern part of the Aeolus Region that spans for nearly half of the region. Many of the region's main cities are built right into the mountain, and on top of that, an 'express' route has been built into the mountain itself to the outskirts of the Zephyrus Capital, Qemuel. *'The Forest Labyrinth' A labyrinth found in the southeastern part of the region, it was developed with the natural forest and fauna as a deterrance for Aeolan adventurers who wished to head to the Wall of Venti. It was the first of its kind, and other regions soon after followed in suit, creating their own variations of the labyrinth Unique Flora and Fauna *'Green Phantasma' A semi-intellgent creature that is created as a result of a high saturation of magic in any given area of Aeolus. All phantasma appear as semi-transparent spherical orbs that can float and often seem to be surrounded by what thaumatologists call a magical aura. The Aeolan Phantasma or "Green" Phantasma is unique in the sense that they have a green tint to their appearance and their 'aura' is described by witnesses as transparent roots and leaves that surround it. Major Cities *'Baraqijal City' Originally the cite of the Battle of Aeolus, where Master Yasen Scarlet and his four Elite Generals defeated an army of heathens that had separated that team from the larger army of heroes; The city was carved into the southern part of the mountain to become the capital of the region as a reminder of the great victory, and a symbol that anyone with enough determination can overcome the odds and secure victory. The Campione School of Thaumatology calls it hallowed halls home in this city. Surrounding the city, walls of stone were erected to protect the city from most landslides, and potential invaders. At the northernmost part of the city is the Great Hall, where the Aeolus Merchant Guild Headquarters can be found as well as where the Chieftain's home *'Solas City' The second city carved into the great mountain, it was carved in a more northern area, and thus is fairly colder than Baraqijal. It has the same style of wall surrounding the much smaller city. It is a greater hub for adventuring types as opposed to researcher types who primarily are found in Baraqijal. As such, the Aeolus Adventurer's Guild is found here. The Adventurer's Guild is directly in charge of not only the city's defense, but training the army that protects all of Aeolus. *'Vapula Village' Vapula Village is a place found deeper within the forest and stands at the southeastern border of Zephyrus and Aeolus, at one of the only safe places to cross between the two regions. Needless to say, it is a busy town, with travellers and merchants passing through daily. Aeolus Tribe The Aeolus Tribe's scientists are generally trying to improve upon Michael Kohzak's original Windmill Flier theory or build an entirely new sustainable energy system that could be used to help evolve the world. They are less concerned with the past and more concerned with building their new future. They also try to learn more about Earth Thaumatology and its uses in the every day world. Category:WMF Geography